El cuerno del Unicornio ( I)
by ReginaBunny
Summary: Swanqueen. Regina decide abrir una escuela de magia. 18


El cuerno del unicornio.

- La profesora(I)

¿Cuándo no había un día de lluvia en Storybrooke? Siempre estaba lloviendo, o hacía un tiempo frío. No eran ni las 10 de la mañana, cuando Regina recogía un café de la cafetería de Granny´s. Se giró y se chocó con Emma de pleno.  
- Deberías tener más cuidado- murmuró Regina con unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

- Deberías tenerlo tu, creo yo Regina- Se adelantó para pedir su desayuno y se sentó en la barra. - ¿ Ya te vas?¿tanto te he molestado?- Regina tomó el pomo de la puerta y alzó una ceja con una medio sonrisa. – Estoy esperando noticias sobre eso…- Emma asintió con la cabeza mientras despacio tomaba un donuts que le acababa de llegar. – Vale- Terminó diciendo la rubia mientras veía que Regina se marchaba al ayuntamiento.

Dejó su abrigo colgado, encogiéndose por el frío y comprobó la temperatura de la calefacción, llamó a su secretaria para que comprobara si funcionaba correctamente y se sentó mirando la correspondencia. En ella se hallaba la respuesta a una de sus ideas de futuro en el pueblo, idea que además apoyaba Henry. Deslizó sus dedos para tratar de abrirla con las manos, pero al final optó por el abre cartas de plata. Miró el sobre y sacó el contenido lentamente. Respiró hondo muy hondo antes de abrirla, con una incertidumbre y un deseo por que se cumpliera lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo. Leyó las primeras líneas ACEPTADA; su idea estaba aceptada.

Aquella noche corrió y le mandó un mensaje a Emma al móvil : " Deberíamos celebrar lo que ha pasado". No era que Emma y Regina se llevaran de maravilla, pero después de todo lo ocurrido , y de que la magia estuviera en el aire al romperse la maldición cualquier cosa era con tal de que Henry estuviera feliz. Eso era lo más importante sin duda. La invitó a entrar, preparó un par de botellas de vino y se sentó con ella en el suelo.

- Brindemos por la nueva escuela- dijo Regina alzando la copa en lo alto y buscando la de la rubia para brindar.

De pronto se hizo un silencio, un silencio donde los ojos de ambas se encontraban con una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Todo salía de manera natural, y parecía por un lado que esto ya no lo hacían por Henry….si no más bien por ellas mismas.

Emma bebió un trago largo, y Regina no tardó en hacerlo mirándola con ilusión. Henry estaba dormido en su cuarto feliz de pensar en que sus madre se pudieran llevarse bien. Ninguna se creía poder llegar a estar tan bien la una con la otra cuidando de Henry.

-Sigo pensando que hay una habitación libre Emma- insistió Regina después de humedecerse los labios. – La rubia estaba viviendo con los Charming algo molesta por el hecho de que no parasen de hacer tacos todas las noches.

-Si te digo la verdad no pego ojo.- Regina se puso las manos en el rostro enrojecida a punto de estallar de la risa por el maldito comentario.

- Por favor no des detalles, te lo digo precisamente por eso- dijo poniendo cara de asco como si los viera hacer algo.  
Era la primera vez que después de tiempo se llevaban bien, Henry las había unido. Cada día se preparaban algo para hacer en conjunto los tres, y la idea que tenían de una nueva vida la habían ideado los tres. Alguna vez habían fantaseado en marcharse a Boston, pues Regina si podía salir del pueblo, Henry y Emma igual, aun que finalmente las dos madres habían confrontado una amistad basándose en criar a Henrry perfectamente.

Llegó el día de la inauguración, todo el mundo se hallaba en la puerta del recinto. Regina se incorporó para presentar algo que no se había realizado desde hace mucho tiempo al menos en el pueblo. Una escuela de magia, dónde Regina enseñaría a personas que les era difícil dominarla. Estaba nerviosa, tomaba el atril pronunciando las palabras exactas para demostrar que estaba dispuesta a cambiar por su querido hijo. Cuando terminó Emma aplaudió frenética junto con Henry. Parecían ser los dos únicos que lo estaban haciendo, pues la gente no parecía aun tragarse que había cambiado.

- Va a ser una escuela genial- Emma entró al recinto cuando ella estaba dentro en el Hall de la escuela, sola y pensando que tal vez todo había sido un fracaso.  
La morena se giró despacio con una mirada triste y vaccía.  
- No estoy tan segura. Nadie aplaudió.- Mencionó mientras tocaba la barra de mármol de recepción.- No voy a tener alumnos.-

La actitud de Regina ante la derrota era diferente a como solía verla Emma, era evidente que centrarse en la felidicad ajena y no en la suya le había funcionado, sin embargo que todo un pueblo te perdonase requeríría tiempo.  
"El cuerno del unicornio", así lo habían llamado entre los tres, era un proyecto de los tres por lo que no debería fallar, no cuando era un acto de bondad y de ayuda. Pero realmente la Alcaldesa no entendía de eso, pues hacía tiempo que no realizaba actos buenos.  
- Ya tienes una alumna- Dijo Emma con plena seguridad. Estaba muy convencida y feliz del gran paso que habían dado las dos en la relación, eran muy diferentes pero las dos se esforzaban por llevarse bien. Aquello ahora de pronto les estaba siendo muy fácil, quizás por que a las dos les nacía de dentro el ser buena la una con la otra. Regina sonrió con las palabras de la Sheriff, quien posó su mano sobre su espalda suavemente.

- Ten fé.- concluyó Emma mientras se volteaba para mirarla. Sabía que si ella se ponía mal Henry se podía preocupar.

Corrió fuera a mirar el cartel enorme del nombre de la escuela " El cuerno del Unicornio" dijo con una amplia sonrisa Emma Swan en alto.

- ¡ Es genial!-

En la puerta como por arte de magia empezaron a aparecer diversos adolescentes del pueblo con cara de querer inscribirse. Emma se emocionó y se acercó a Regina zarandeandola entusiasmada.

-¡ Voy a estar entre adolescentes granudos! – dijo mientras la empujaba para que los atendiera.

Las cosas no irían mal, Regina contaba con la ayuda de algunas brujas y de algunos hechiceros para impartir las clases con las diferentes áreas de magia. Contaba con Azul, la Bruja Ely, Gothan, Úrsula…. Y algunos más que controlaban esas artes. Pronto estaría todo preparado para comenzar. Regina atendió a los chicos, y los asigno unas clases, unas aulas y algunas asignaturas que eran imprescindibles para controlar la magia.

Henry cenó rápido emocionado por la noticia, enseguida quería que fuera al día siguiente por que quería también aprender magia. Se acostó dejando a Regina recogiendo los platos y a Emma terminando su postre.

- Ves como no podía ser peor… Ahora bien, yo creo que podría dar clases.

- Tu tienes magia, pero más bien serás mi alumna. Te tendré en primera fila- Menciono Regina limpiando sus manos con un trapo. Crujió su espalda mirándola.

- Debes estar cansadísima, ve a la cama y yo termino esto.- La rubia comenzó a hacer las tareas de después de cenar, recogió cuando Regina se había subido a dormir y respiró profundo algo agotada. Subió las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que Regina estaba dormida y ya tenía alguna pesadilla. Lo que hacía que Emma entrase y tratara de calmarla. Toco su frente suavemente sentándose en la cama.

-Tranquila….- susurró tratando de calmar a la morena pasando su mano por el rostro suave de la Alcaldesa.- Solo ha sido una pesadilla… nadie se ha llevado a Henry.-

A Emma le apenaba verla cargar con tanta culpa, demasiada culpa, y de alguna manera tenía que ayudar a que aquel dolor que Regina seguía sintiendo se disipara. En cierto modo Emma entendía que tuviera pesadillas, después de todo, el pueblo no la había dado una nueva oportunidad.  
- ¿ Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?- dijo Regina incorporándose en la cama.  
- Supongo que es por que en el fondo yo… te he perdonado. – Suspiró y la miró- Trata de descansar, mañana es un día muy duro.

Una mañana de nervios, aquella era una mañana de nervios, Henry , Emma y Regina estaban por la casa perdiéndolo todo a cada paso, discutiendo por el baño, por que Henry aun no había recogido su cuarto…

- ¡ Parecéis novias!- Gritó Henry huyendo por la puerta muerto de la risa por lo que había dicho. Las dos se quedaron mirándose y Regina esbozó una sonrisa subiendo para vestirse.

Supo que escoger, una falda de tubo negra apretada, su blusa blanca con tres botones sutilmente desabrochados, medias transparentes hasta los muslos tacones negros altos y las gafas de ver. Su cabello recogido con una buena coleta alta, frente despejada y una mirada inquisitiva por naturaleza. Antes de nada acudió al ayuntamiento hasta que le tocaba a ella ejercer de maestra.

Estaban como en cualquier escuela, montándola hasta que llegara la profesora, Emma por su parte iba mas casual, vaqueros ajustados una camiseta normal de tirantes y sus botas de siempre. Cuando la vieron llegar se sentaron rápidamente.  
Entre todos los niños se hallaba Henry. Regina entró, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de la profesora y miró a Henry torciendo la boca.  
- Buenos días- Inmediatamente Emma levantó la mano. - ¿Si?- rodó los ojos mientras se ponía delante de la mesa para apoyarse y mirarlos.  
-¿Tenemos que responderte todos al unísono diciendo "Buenos días señorita Mills"? - Aquel comentario propició un par de risas de los alumnos, a lo que Regina palmeo un par de veces rogando silencio. Se estaba muriendo en el fondo de la vergüenza, por otra parte Henry y Emma lo encontraban totalmente divertido.

- Bien, vamos a empezar con algo sencillo la Telequinesis- Sin mover nada, Regina comenzó a mover el asiento de Emma y a ella propiamente dicho a la primera fila para que se estuviera tranquilita.

- ¿Cómo podemos mover cosas y de qué tamaño?- Regina se levantó y se posicionó en la pizarra para escribir una formula física en la que se explicaba el movimiento.  
- Venga ya Regina…- mencionó Emma.  
- Hay que empezar desde el principio.- Dijo Ella con un tono serio mientras se volvía a poner en su sitio. - ¿Quién de aquí tiene este … don?.- No tardaron en levantar la mano algunos, incluido Emma.  
Regina la observó resoplando un poco, la actitud de la rubia le parecía sumamente infantil, era como si hubiera retrocedido en años.  
Emma salió y movió solo un lapicero ante la mirada de los compañeros, se encogió de hombros sentándose en su asiento y miró sin querer a Regina de arriba abajo. De pronto le parecía interesante picarla, y tenía pensado hacerlo durante el día.  
- Hay que focalizar la energía en el objeto a mover. Por eso no has movido más que un mísero lapicero Emma. – Dijo con desprecio. Sacó a una alumna que pronto movió una silla casi sin esfuerzo. – Ves… es algo similar a lo que ella ha hecho- comparó Regina.

A Henry no le gustó los piques entre sus madres, aunque había sido para el resto de la clase algo muy divertido.  
Cuando terminó la clase, Regina paró a Emma con un toque suave en el hombro, y cerró la puerta. Emma se sentó sin comprender, mientras Regina se paseaba haciendo resonar sus tacones nada más andar.  
Se habían quedado completamente solas, sin ningún alumno más. Regina, cerró la puerta con pestillo y la dedico una mirada furtiva.  
- Has sido una alumna muy mala.- Emma tragó saliva al notarla tan sumamente extraña.- No me queda más remedio que castigarte- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella amenazante. Emma la miró sin comprender.  
- Como broma está genial Regina- Fue a levantarse pero Regina la frenó tomando su brazo con fuerza.

- Creo que no entiendes como funciona esto. Cuando se me reta en terrenos de magia se paga con creces el ridiculizarme de ese modo. No vayas de listilla conmigo señorita Swan- Se había acercado tanto que tenía los labios muy cerca de ella. La miró a los ojos dando un rodeo a su rostro.

Parecía que Regina, había tomado el rol de maestra muy enserio, se separó rápido y la dejó marchar. Había comenzado un juego peligroso del que ninguna de las dos podría salir.

De la escuela, escrito por la propia Regina, había llegado una carta a todos los alumnos con una nueva norma, había que llevar uniforme. Las chicas, tendrían que llevar una falda a cuadros, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, eso era independiente. A Emma esa idea no le gustaba, pero Regina estaba como loca por verla, tanto que ese día salió antes de casa por la mañana para ver simplemente como iría la rubia en cuestión.

Le parecía demasiado corta, la falda de Emma era muy corta, al menos a su modo de ver. Se ponía las manos para que no se la viera nada.  
- Parece mentira a mi edad y con estas pintas- dijo colocándose la falda algo molesta. La sorpresa de todos, era que Regina ya estaba allí, con la mirada puesta en unos papeles sin quitarse sus gafas de ver. Les dedicó una mirada con una sonrisa pícara y se levantó mostrando una falda de tubo granate con zapatos de tacón de vértigo y esas medias sexis.

- Hoy vamos a aprender a provocar fuego- dijo mirando a Emma a los ojos. Con un sutil movimiento de mano, Regina provocó una pequeña bola de fuego y la mostró a los alumnos. Emma puso los pies sobre la mesa como una alumna en rebeldía, en el fondo le estaba gustando el juego que se habían montado. Emma no estaba dando ejemplo en absoluto a Henry quien estaba todo el tiempo riéndole las gracias.

- Emma sal a la pizarra- Dijo Regina firmemente y bastante cabreada por la que estaba montando en clase. – Ilumíname con tu fuego.

La rubia salió a la pizarra sin ningún pudor, extendió las manos y trato de hacer una bola fallida. Regina observó caminando alrededor de ella, y se acercó desde atrás tomando sus manos.  
- No focalizas- mencionó mientras tocaba sus manos. – Concéntraté- solo de esa manera salió fuego de las manos de la rubia produciéndose un asombro en su rostro. Emma se sentó después algo molesta por que la sacara a la pizarra.  
De nuevo Regina la mandó quedarse al terminar la clase, pero esta vez la morena llevaba una regla en la mano. Entonces todo comenzó.

- Trae tu culo aquí- ordenó Regina con voz autoritaria.  
-¿ Lo dices enserio?-

- Trae tu culo aquí- repitió con más énfasis Regina mientras la miraba a los ojos. Emma sin comprender se acercó y puso el culo donde decía. Pero Regina la colocó correctamente con las manos en el pupitre y el culo sacado hacia afuera.  
- Has sido muy mala-

Emma no se lo podía creer, no ya por el hecho de que ella hiciera eso, si no que sus bragas estaban empapadas. Nadie sabía como había pasado, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Emma estaba con la falda subida recibiendo reglazos de su maestra.  
La operación era la misma, al volver a casa era como si no hubiera pasado anda.

Otra tarde más de castigo, y la relación entre ellas se estrechaba, esta vez con besos sobre el pupitre.  
- Mala- le decía ella dándole una buena reprimenda. – Eres una jodida mala alumna.- musitaba comiéndo su boca con desesperación mientras tomaba sus piernas para follarla juntando su sexo con el de ella. – Ahora voy a tener que castigarte duro- Comenzó a follarla con los dedos, mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de repetirle lo puta que le ponía el sentirla así y que fuera tan sumamente contra las normas de la escuela. Reglazos en las nalgas, azotes en el culo , mordidas, lamidas. El aula se convertía en un hervidero de sexo, el olor entraba por las fosas nasales cuando por fin las dos se derramaban sobre el pupitre.

Empezaban a acostumbrarse a aquello. Ella la esperaba, y podía admitir que le gustaba que Regina jugara a ese juego. No podía evitarlo, llegaba un momento en el que Emma la buscaba a ella. Pero lo peor era que al llegar a casa era totalmente distinto… y los fines de semana comenzaban a hacersele bastante molestos a la rubia… y más cuando pasaba esto:

Tocaba fiesta de alumnos en casa, Henry quería traer un par de amigos, y en concreto uno en especial. Su padre era muy amable, un hombre viudo y atractivo. Regina se llevaba muy bien con el. La fiesta era a las siete de la tarde, y Emma y Regina lo habían preparado todo. Emma, llevaba un par de días que quería comentarle la situación en la escuela con ella, pero le daba corte y además no encontraba el momento adecuado. La casa no tardó en llenarse de gente, entre ellos el padre atractivo que tampoco tardó en conquistar a Regina.

- Es usted una gran cocinera, señorita Mills- dijo el mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Regina se pavoneaba de sus cualidades ante el. Por otro lado los niños disfrutaban de chucherías y juegos, y Emma estaba con ellos mientras sus ojos su mente se centraban en que el tío ese se apartara de hablar con ella de una vez.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Regina y el tío no estaban. Entonces Regina subió las escaleras buscándola abrió la puerta del cuarto y ahí estaban ella sobre el a horcajadas. Emma dio un portazo saliendo de la casa.

Llena de rabia tomó su coche y arrancó de manera temeraria, casi no veía, estaba con los ojos en un mar de lágrimas y terminó por chocar contra un árbol.  
La fiesta paró , y enseguida le informaron a Regina que Emma se encontraba en el hospital.  
El rostro de Henry estaba triste, muy triste y dolido además por no saber la causa ,aquella noche durmió con Mary Margarettt mientras Regina estaba en el hospital.

La sala era diáfana, con la camilla y ella tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Al otro lado depie Regina la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿ Porqué?- preguntó en el aire. Comenzó a sollozar, por que realmente Regina no le había dado importancia a su relación, no al menos a las de los juegos….que para ella eran solo eso.

-Esa pregunta me la hice yo cuando te vi follándote a ese tío- dijo con un hilo de voz por fin Emma. Regina se quedó en silencio mirándola a los ojos. Se sentía tal vez culpable de haber empezado algo así.

- Yo no soy lesbiana, Emma.- Dijo Regina de manera delicada. Emma la miró arqueando las cejas – Pero… me gustaba jugar a eso contigo… esta tarde no sé que me ha pasado…pero creía que no querías hablar de ello en casa Emma… y ese hombre….- Emma infló la nariz incómoda mirándola mientras hablaba y de pronto la interrumpió.  
- ¿Te gusta el?  
- No- respondió Regina Rápido.  
- Entonces ¿ Por qué lo haces?.  
- No pensaba que tu quisieras… afianzar esto… pero esto como estas ahora…- Regina besó su mejilla y en respuesta Emma giró la cabeza despacio para darla un pico.

- Eras tu la que empezó el juego de las clases.  
- ¿Quieres que cierre la escuela.-  
- No, quiero ser tuya en todos los lados.

Emma había sido muy clara , y la respuesta de Regina fue besarla en la boca. Sin embargo mostrar la relación abiertamente a la ciudad era muy complicado, y algo que Regina debía asumir y no era fácil.


End file.
